<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 Imposter Remains by Beta_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691553">1 Imposter Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish'>Beta_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us AU, Blood, F/M, Gore, Long story incoming, M/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Polus (Among Us), Slow Build, Slow To Update, everybody is friends, oh boy this is going to hurt, or are they??, prepare for sadness, there is an impostor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t that the game every YouTuber in the world is playing right now? What was it called again? Between Me?”</p><p>“It's Among Us and yes, yes, it is. Dude, it looks like so much fun and as much as I hate jumping on the bandwagon on this stuff, I just had to play this with my bro.”</p><p> </p><p>.....Dan knew that they should have played fall guys instead.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Kramer/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 Imposter Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Dan! Do you want to try this game out on the show? It apparently has multiplayer and we haven’t done a game grumps versus in a while.”</p><p>Arin walks into the recording room, holding his laptop. Danny was already sitting on the couch, his signature hair poking out of his blanket nest he created. He looks up and squints to see what is illuminated on the screen. </p><p>“Isn’t that the game every YouTuber in the world is playing right now? What was it called again? Between Me?”</p><p>“It's Among Us and yes, yes, it is. Dude, it looks like so much fun and as much as I hate jumping on the bandwagon on this stuff, I just had to play this with my bro.”</p><p>Danny gasps and places his hand on his chest.</p><p>“Arin…... I’m your Bro?”</p><p>Arin throws a pillow at him before walking over to hook all the proper wires up to the laptop and tv. Danny just busts into giggles at the sudden impact on his face. He decides that if he is going to be playing any game this century, he would need to unbury his upper half. As he gets situated, he looks up at the tv as the image of the title screen comes up.</p><p>“So, is it just me, or is this the year of the jellybeans with legs?”<br/>
“I mean…if it works, it works”<br/>
Arin sits on the opposite end of the couch and hands Dan the spare laptop that was already hooked up. They decided to dick around in free play mode to try to get a fill for the controls.</p><p>“Okay, man. I think that we are 30% competent enough to play this game. Which is good enough for me! Let’s start recording!”</p><p>Arin presses the button on the remote that boots up the capture. </p><p>“Hello and welcome back to Game Grumps! Today we are going to….”</p><p>“WE GOING TO BE JELLYBEANS!!!”</p><p>Arin cuts Dan off midsentence, which causes Danny to burst into a giggle fit. Arin soon joins him as the image of him as a jellybean form in his head.</p><p>“Okay, okay yeah. Today we going to be jellybeans. It’s Among Us! With our 1 shared brain cell, I’m going to say that this is going to go swimmingly.”</p><p>“I don’t know. You are acting kind of sus Daniel.”</p><p>“We…. We haven’t started yet…”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“Okay cool. Find game!”</p><p>Dan laughs as he hits the online play option. He sees up in the top left that he and Arin are in a party so at least they won’t be separated which is great. They make idle chit chat while they wait for a game to load up. After about 30 minutes and 10 failed attempts to join a game, Arin stops the recording and groans in frustration.</p><p>“This suck balls. Why is every single game full!? We can’t even get in the games with only 1 person in the room!”</p><p>Arin sinks into the couch and grumbles. Dan reaches over and pats his arm sympathetically.</p><p>“Aw. I’m sorry big cat. Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we just host our own game? We can even make it a private game and invite our friends to join us? Could be even more fun than playing with randos.”</p><p>Arin mules the idea over and nods in agreement.</p><p>“We are going to have to scrap the recording. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“Of course, dude. Nothing really happened anyway. We can record something even better in a little bit anyway. I’ll go ahead and start making some calls.”</p><p>Arin made a note in the logbook letting ben know to scrap the audio from this session. Dan made a few calls and even made an order to subway to get some sandwiches for this sudden gaming party. After about 2 hours the door to the recording room swings open.</p><p>“What’s up losers, who’s ready for some sweet, sweet betrayal?”</p><p>Ross fist bumps Arin while dragging in a beanbag chair from the lobby. </p><p>“You are lucky I just happen to be back visiting some friends”</p><p>Barry walks in and gives Dan a hug. He hasn’t seen him since he moved out years ago. Arin spies a rather large hickey on Ross's shoulder that is barely covered up by his shirt.</p><p>“Oh, is that what we are calling it now?”</p><p>Arin whispers just barley below a whisper. Barry shot him a glaring look from over Dan's shoulder which causes Arin to laugh.</p><p>“What’s so funny Babe?”</p><p>Suzy walks in and sits next to Arin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. </p><p>“Probably one of his dumb jokes again. Also, the food is here”</p><p>Brian walks in carrying the party platter of assorted sandwiches.</p><p>“Oh cool, food!”</p><p>Kevin and Allie pop out behind Brian taking the tray from him.</p><p>“Uh Dan. How many calls did you say you made again?”</p><p>“Oh, we just waiting on Holly and Jon now”</p><p>30 minutes pass before the last two people make it to the event. Arin leaves to load up all the computers with the game and join everyone to the in-game party,</p><p>“Okay so unfortunately we all can't play in the same room. So, I and Dan are going to play here. One person can take the computer in my office…”</p><p>“I call that one!”</p><p>Ross scrambles to get over the couch and get to the door before anyone can beat him to it.</p><p>“okay…. well, four people can use the computers in the lobby, two people can take the computers in the steam train room, and someone is going to have to desktop at the front of the building.”</p><p>After some negotiating, Brian, Suzy, Allie, and Jon took the lobby computers. Barry took the desktop at the front while Kevin and Holly took the steam train room. Arin sets up the host game and watches the player count goes up to the required amount and the session begins to load.</p><p>“Well ladies and gentlemen, Let the games begin!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the beginning of a rather long fic. I am in love with Among Us and I love Game Grumps so why not combine the two? Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I will try my best to catch the majority of them. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>